Stolen Souls
by AshleyBelleTheGinger
Summary: 14-year-old Nefertiri lives in Ancient Egypt with her father, Emperor Seti I and his future wife, Anck-su-namun. She tells the tale of how she came across the Bracelet of Anubis and the experiences that follow. Despite Ahmes' and Anck-su-namun's attempts to kill her, she travels through this life when she meets Rick O'Connell. She does not realize until time ages that he loves her.
1. Ahmes and Ahura

(Author's note: You'll notice that quite frequently I will use the name Ahmes. She is a character of my own creation. I have all rights to her, because I created her. This goes for Ahura as well. DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the other characters from any of the Mummy movies or merchandise. Enjoy the story! I will update when I can and when I don't get writers' block.)

The year was unknown. The place was Egypt. I, Nefertiri, was 14 years old. This is the story of how I almost died.

I remember it well. My father, the Emperor Seti I, was sitting in his high-backed throne. Imhotep, his personal advisor, was on his right, which was considered a great honor in those days. I was in my battle wear, along with the girl in front of me. Anck-su-namun. I was about to start fighting her when they brought in that wretched bracelet. The Bracelet of Anubis. I recalled hearing one of Father's scribes coming up to me and telling me that they were going to pick someone to guard that dreadful thing. I remember the stories. The people who wore that bracelet were damaged beyond any repair. The Bracelet of Anubis is evil. Pure evil. I knew a girl once who wore it. It took her soul. She became violent, didn't care what anyone wanted. All she wanted to do was hurt them.

_That was when I knew that Ahmes was truly evil. Even before she killed a girl named Ahura. If only Ahmes had picked a better place than that balcony. Quite nasty, if you ask me, considering I was there the whole time. Ahura was watching Anck-su-namun that night, as we all were. We all thought she was suspicious. Anyway, Ahmes snuck up behind and stabbed her in the back. Quite literally. Ahura turned around, the knife still in her back. She saw Ahmes, and tried to run. She wasn't quite fast enough. Ahmes grabbed her and shoved her the other way. I knew what was going to happen even before I saw it. Ahura landed against the balcony, the knife in her back going deeper until I heard a sickening crunch. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body toppled off the balcony feet first. I looked down at her small, crumpled form and shivered. Ahmes turned to look at me and whispered, "That should teach you to stay away from me, Nefertiri." Then she walked away._

I shook my head, clearing my jumbled mind. My father stood up to speak. "My people, it is time we picked the young warrior who will guard the precious Bracelet of Anubis. My personal advisor, Imhotep," Imhotep smirked like the little scarab beetle he was," has advised me of the right decision." "Nefertiri," Imhotep said, confirming my worst fears. "Nefertiri will guard the bracelet." I started trembling. I remembered what had happened to Ahmes, who had her soul sucked out, and poor Ahura. We couldn't even pull the knife out after we recovered her body. It had gone in too deep. And stupid Anck-su-namun was giving me this ugly look like she knew exactly what was going to happen to me. I looked at Imhotep. Did he really want me to die?

My father stopped speaking immediately. "What did you just say, Imhotep?" I thought my father had chosen me to guard the bracelet because it would make me feel special. No. All it made me feel was this sick and twisted queer ache in my stomach. Somehow, I knew that this bracelet was going to the untimely demise of me. Imhotep glared at me, daring me to open my mouth and stop this evil he was trying to conjure. "Emperor, I believe that Nefertiri has the strength and the courage to guard the Bracelet of Anubis. She will serve me well." "Serve _you_ well? Are you trying to kill me?" I said, finally bringing myself to speak. "Father, you've heard the stories. People have their souls ripped out of them from wearing that dreadful bracelet." Father was looking thoughtful. I knew that look. He was about to say yes to Imhotep and send me to have my soul torn away from me! I had to think fast. "Father, _please_! Please don't make me do this! I hate that wretched thing, it's going to kill me! Please, Father, if you love me at all, you won't make me do this!" I cried. He looked surprised at my unexplained display of emotion. Usually I was so calm and collected, but today I just couldn't handle it. Imhotep looked so sympathetic. I had a sudden nagging thought. _Maybe it wasn't Imhotep's idea to have me guard the bracelet. Maybe it was Father's and he was trying to turn it around and blame Imhotep. I have heard of my father deceiving people and hurting them, but I have never imagined he would do this to me. _Then I realized why. Father was making plans for his and Anck-su-namun's wedding. He only wanted to love one person, and he chose his future wife over me. My heart sank in my chest. I had no one. Father loved Anck-su-namun now, and I was cast out into the shadows of regret and hate. I felt tears fill my dark brown eyes, threatening to fall and reveal the truth. I glanced over at Imhotep and he was looking at me the way he used to look at Anck-su-namun when they were together. Intense, full of love and kindness. _Imhotep, kind_?"_Nefertiri! You will guard the Bracelet of Anubis, and this meeting is over!_" Imhotep looked shocked, and I wanted to cry. Or hit my father. Or maybe both.

Later that night, I was dancing in my bedchamber. I needed to practice for the Pharoah's arrival. I was one of the girls that put on a show for him. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Imhotep stepped out of the shadows. I still hadn't realized what I felt for him. I looked out of my curtains and saw Anck-su-namun getting ready for my father. I looked back to Imhotep. He took my hands as he whispered, "Please don't be sad, Nefertiri. I hate to see you when you're hurt." Imhotep moved closer. I knew then what he was going to do. Our lips were just two inches apart when he moved even closer and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm and full of love for me. His arms slid around my waist as we pulled apart. I was dumbfounded. "You love me, Imhotep?" "Yes, Nefertiri. Even when I was with Anck-su-namun, I still loved you more." With that we sat down on my bedsheets, and I laid in his arms, comforted by his embrace.


	2. The Mysterious Heart-Locker

The next morning, I felt queer. My heart ached with love, but not for Imhotep. For someone else that I have known for a very long time. He is the reason that my bitter heart has been locked with the golden ancient key that only I possess. For years, I have even refused to think his name because my heart could not bear it. I realized then that Imhotep could not unlock my heart. He could not release me from these rusty chains. I did not feel anything for that man. He could go cheat with Anck-su-namun on my father. At this point I really did not care.

I know he feels my emotions. They betray me. They reveal the feelings I cannot from words with. But I didn't know whether or not he would come back.

My father decided to try to put the bracelet on my wrist later that day. That was probably one of the last things he would do. A plan began to form in my mind on how to get rid of him by using Anck-su-namun. I knew she didn't really love my father. I wouldn't either. But then again, I wouldn't have come into this world if someone didn't love my father. As I was trying to recover from my Anubis ordeal, I heard a familiar voice.

"I heard about the bracelet, Nefertiri. Are you okay?"

Of course. Imhotep had to come check on me but I really wasn't in the mood. The only person I wanted to see wasn't here.

Soon Imhotep left, more footsteps came, then another voice.

"You were expecting me, Nefertiri."

_Oh, God._

_My heart is back._

_He came for me._

_**Rick.**_

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, dragging him into my bedchamber and locking the door. "I came for you, Nefertiri." "Well, obviously," I snapped, rolling my eyes. "What is it you want, exactly?" "What makes you think I want something?" he replied. "So why are you here?" I asked. He gave me the simplest answer he possibly could. "To be with you." I was shocked for a moment, but then I came to my senses and told him everything that had been happening.

"My father made me the protector of the Bracelet of Anubis, and after that, Imhotep tried to put his moves on me, then Father tried to put the Bracelet on me." Rick looked angry.


End file.
